ppg_dexter_deedee_super_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Robot Jones
' Robot Electro Jones' (mostly known as Robot Jones) is one of the main antagonists and title characters in The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter and Dee Dee and Robot Jones Super Show!. He originates from the Cartoon Network show, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whatever_Happened_to..._Robot_Jones%3F Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?]. He is Dexter's robot assistant and guard, but could also partner alongside with Mandark. He helps Dexter out with lab experiments he's struggling with, and helps him stop DeeDee from breaking into his secret lab. He generally seems to strongly dislike Bubbles and DeeDee due to the way they always annoy Dexter, and intends to do behavioral therapy on them. Robot Jones initially started off as a child in the original Robot Jones ''cartoon. He first appeared specifically as a teenager in this crossover where he is programmed to be 16 years old, like Jenny Wakeman from ''My Life as a Teenage Robot. BB the Stick Guy voiced Robot Jones in this crossover. Appearance Robot Jones is a short robot. His brain is a gaint light bulb. He has red chest with black stripes on it. His skin is made out of silver metal. He has two robot claws for hands. His feet look like shoes with two ovals on the side of each foot. He has yellow glowing eyes that blink when he talks (his mouth doesn't move when he's talking, because he's a robot). Trivia *Robot Jones is portrayed as Dexter's helpful assistant. However, he also serves as Mandark's sidekick, but is still not mean to Dexter. Also, everytime Mandark attempts to get in a fight with Dexter or poke fun on him, Robot Jones tries to stop Mandark and pull him back to defend Dexter. It also reveals that Robot Jones is DeeDee's second worst archrival, behind Lalavava. *Robot Jones is the oldest kid in the crossover, although he's shorter than DeeDee and Mandark. *Robot Jones is usually a good character, but because he's harsh and mean to Bubbles and DeeDee for the way they annoy and bother him or Dexter, he was also the bad guy in a way. *The running joke about Robot Jones is that he is abrubt, strict, harsh, mean, hard-handed, and very uptight to Bubbles and DeeDee, and often punishes them by spanking them on their butts with a cane which he calls it "The Tickler." This was the same thing that Mrs. Joe had done to Pip in Charles Dickens' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_Expectations Great Expectations]. *Robot Jones also rules by the hand over Bubbles and DeeDee. *BB the Stick Guy takes over the voice of Robot Jones, replacing Macintalk Junior and Bobby Block. *Robot Jones' new voice here sounds similar to Bob the Tomato from VeggieTales. *Robot Jones lives in the mansion with the Powerpuff Girls, Dexter and Mandark. *There was a rare Robot Jones promo lunchbox available for a limited time from Cartoon Network Shop a long time ago. The lunchbox was also available on eBay, but now expired. *Episodes of Robot Jones used to be available on Cartoon Network Video back in 2008, but there wasn't a DVD release for that show. Also, because they discontinued it, it makes the episodes very rare to find, and trying to get a complete collection of the ''Robot Jones ''TV show can be really difficult. Luckily, some fans posted all the 27 episodes of the show somewhere online so that other fans can watch them. *Robot Jones even makes a cameo appearance as a toy sitting on a bookshelf in the ''Dexter's Lab ''episode "Oh Brother." Category:Characters